<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay With Me by yanayanakun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215231">Stay With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanayanakun/pseuds/yanayanakun'>yanayanakun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>that fic where the author just wants to hurt mc [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Making Out, Saeran wants to comfort MC so he brought her to his happy place, they make out but it is still sfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanayanakun/pseuds/yanayanakun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to 'Never Enough'</p><p>MC is crying, why is she crying? MC who was and still Saeran’s light, angel and true savior is crying, because of that damn RFA. He does not know what to do, he is not good with words and in comforting others. But he does want to do something to the RFA, he wants them to feel pain, like what she is experiencing right now. He wants to see them suffer and crumble like what she is doing right now. </p><p>But he can’t.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Saeran/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>that fic where the author just wants to hurt mc [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heya guys! So I finally decided to write the sequel for 'Never Enough'! Yayy! But this fic didn't have the conflict between RFA solved, so obviously I will write the third one maybe next week. I planned to resolve the problem in this story but it got so long so I decided to just separate the fluff and the angst :)))).</p><p>So yeah that's about it! Enjoy the story and just wait for the third and last story for this storyline :)!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saeran immediately found Saeyoung’s car in the parking lot, good thing Saeyoung gave Saeran his car keys before the party started (it has something to do with Saeyoung trusting him with one of his baby). MC is still crying and breathing heavily, his heart breaks when he sees the usual bright MC suffering. He immediately shook his head to make his nasty thoughts go away, he doesn’t want Unknown to come out now, not now when MC needs someone who can comfort her, and Unknown will most definitely not be able to do it.</p><p>He clicked the door open and helped MC in the passenger seat, he immediately went to the driver’s side and started the car (he doesn’t care if Saeyoung doesn’t have a ride home, he can go home with one of the members). They immediately drove off, not wanting the members to tail them. Saeran glanced at MC and saw her clutching her chest, trying her best to not hyperventilate. He grabbed her hand that was grasping her chest and held it in his own, she didn’t complain so he continued holding it. Without looking at MC he said, “It will be fine, I will stay with you and I won’t leave even when you want me to, so please calm down”</p><p>He heard MC’s gasped softly when he held her hand, but she tightened her hold in his hand when he said that. “S-saeran, where are we going?” she looked at him, then at their clasped hands.</p><p>
  <em>His hands are so soft</em>
</p><p>“To my happy place” Saeran looked at her and smiled softly. She was shocked, she never saw him smile his face was always in a frown, to the point where wrinkles are forming on his forehead. But <em>this</em>, his face so bright he can rival the sun.</p><p>Unknowingly, she brought her other hand, the one that was not held by Saeran, to his cheeks and rubs her thumb on it.</p><p>Saeran cannot believe it. <em>He cannot believe it</em>. His shock made him stop in a, thankfully, empty highway. MC jerked forward making her hand disappear from Saeran’s cheek, making him miss the warmth from her hand.</p><p>“Saeran! What’s wrong are you okay?” MC placed her hands <em>again </em>this time on his arm and squeezed it. Saeran looked at her and almost squinted from her brightness. The streetlight is illuminating her face and features, her golden eyes is shining with unshed tears but it held concern for him. <em>For him</em>. Saeran repeated that in his head a million times, because she was concerned for him, she cares for him, even if she was supposed to be comforted, she still wants to know if he was okay.</p><p>
  <em>This girl doesn’t deserve to be hurt. The world doesn’t deserve such angel.</em>
</p><p>“Saeran?” he stopped his train of thoughts and avoided her gaze. She moved her hand to their clasped hands and rubbed her thumbs on his knuckles. “Are you okay? You look pale. Are we there yet? You don’t need to do this if you’re tired Saeran. I-I’ll be fine in my home.” MC tries to be strong, it hurts yes, but she doesn’t want Saeran to sacrifice his health, she doesn’t want him to suffer any more than he does. The drug he drank during his time in Mint Eye had a permanent damage in his respiratory system, making him suffer from dyspnea.</p><p>“N-no. I’m fine, i-it’s just, y-you’re close MC”, Saeran wants to look at her eyes, he really do, but even after 5 years, he still cannot manage to make eye contact with her, let alone be alone with her for the next hours of the night.</p><p>“O-oh! I’m sorry, I must have made you uncomfortable. Sorry Saeran” MC attempted to withdraw her hands from Saeran's hand but he tightened his hold more on her hands. “N-no! I-I mean no, you didn’t made me uncomfortable MC, I’ll never be uncomfortable with your presence, i-it’s just that, y-you--you’re so pretty” Saeran whispered the last part but MC heard it clearly, she blinked and tilted her head like a puppy (the ever oblivious MC). “Pretty? Me? Hehe, thank you for saying that Sae! But that doesn’t answer my question though.”</p><p>Saeran mentally face palmed and sighed. “Nothing, let’s just go MC” Saeran squeezed her hand again but still held it, he doesn’t want to let go of her warmth.</p><p>
  <em>Never again</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>30 minutes after</strong>
</p><p>They arrived at the lakeside beyond the forests, the lake reflecting the moon in the night sky. The only company that they have are the birds and the sound of car engine.</p><p>Saeran quickly got out of the car to open MC’s door, she smiled at him and thanked him. He quickly averted his gaze and cursed at himself in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, that smile again</em>
</p><p>He held her hand and guided her to the lakeside, he only realized now that they have no mat or blanket to sit on. “I’m sorry MC, we have nothing to sit on” he said this while rubbing his nape. “It’s fine! I am just thankful that you did this to comfort me Saeran, even though you don’t have to” MC quietly said the last part. Saeran sat on the ground and tapped the ground next to him, signalling MC to sit. MC giggled and sat on the ground, being careful of her dress. Saeran realizing that she will be uncomfortable because of her short dress, removed his coat to cover her lap.</p><p>“Saeran! Your coat will get dirty!” MC attempted to remove his coat when he held her hands. “No, I don’t care about the coat. I just want you to sit comfortably, it’s my fault after all that we are sitting here. So please, just accept my nice gesture” Saeran didn’t intend to sound like he’s pleading, but he just wants to spoil MC for once, he doesn’t want her to think of others, he wants her to be selfish for once.</p><p>MC pouted and muttered, “Fine” Saeran smiled fondly and continued to hold her hand. They just enjoyed the silence but Saeran knew that he needs to mention what happened earlier. But he didn’t expect that MC will be the one to say it first, but he was even more shocked when she started crying again. Her cries were so loud that it echoes through the forest, he knows that she is just concealing her feelings, but he didn’t know that it was to this extent.</p><p>He immediately hugged her and wrapped her arms around her waist, while gently putting her head under his chin.</p><p>“S-saeran, I-I don’t know i-if I can take it. I want to be something---I-I want to prove to them that I am not her a-and I want to show them that even if I am not her, I can still do good.”</p><p>MC is crying, why is she crying? MC who was and <strong>still</strong> Saeran’s light, angel and <em>true savior </em>is crying, because of that damn RFA. He does not know what to do, he is not good with words and in comforting others. But he does want to do <em>something </em>to the RFA, he wants them to feel pain, like what she is experiencing right now. He wants to see them suffer and crumble like what she is doing right now.</p><p>But <em>he can’t. </em></p><p>Because MC is that good. Even if all they do is hurt her, MC still cares about them, so Saeran can’t do anything, he just needs to be here for her. He wants to tell her this.</p><p>So that’s what he did.</p><p>“I’ll be right here MC, I’ll never leave you alone. I’ll never see you as someone who is just a replacement, I’ll even leave my idiot twin just to be with you, because you are my one and only angel.”</p><p>He whispers this while stroking her hair lovingly, he heard MC gasp softly, not used to Saeran being affectionate. She sniffled and lightly pushed Saeran’s shoulder to look at him properly. Her golden eyes looking at him with confusion, adoration and <em>something</em> underneath (Saeran wants to know what that is). Saeran had the urge to look away because he feels that he may crumble and melt away because of her radiance, but he did not, because MC deserves to see his conviction and <em>his love for her</em>, she must see that someone truly cares for her.</p><p>“Saeran.” she whispered, their faces so close he can feel her breath fan across his face.</p><p>“S-saeran. You don’t mean that.” she shakes her head and leans on his right shoulder. “You can’t mean that. Saeyoung is your only family, a-and the two of you waited YEARS to be together again. You don’t mean that.” she whispered the last part, her hands fists his polo and fresh tears starts to fall.</p><p>He tightened his hold on her waist and gently shook his head, “I love my twin, even if he is an idiot, but I love you more MC” he whispered this to her head and heard her breath hitched. It was silent for a few seconds, Saeran was worried that it might be a bit too much for her. She is hurting because of her friends, and now one of her friends is confessing to her? Saeran cursed <em>again </em>in his mind.</p><p>“S-sorry---“ Saeran is supposed to apologize for what he said but what MC said definitely shocked him, to the point where his hand that was caressing MC’s hair stopped.</p><p>“I love you too, Saeran. For so long I can’t even remember when I fell in love with you” MC pushed herself away from Saeran and looked at his eyes, to show him that she was sincere, that she is not like those people who said that they love him but is really just using his feelings for their advantage (yes that’s Rika and his mother we’re talking about).</p><p>It was Saeran’s turn to gasp and tear up. Concerned, MC wiped his eyes gently with her thumb and held his left cheek with her hand. Saeran grasp the hand that is holding his cheek and closed his eyes.</p><p>He cannot believe that this is happening. His angel, his savior, the love of his life just said that she loves him back, and she loved him for a long time, <em>just like how he also loved her for a very long time</em>.</p><p>She forgot her problems while looking at him, she forgot the pain she experienced earlier when her love is sitting here right in front of her and he just confessed that he also loves her. MC looked at him and thought that <em>this guy is really precious, I want to give him happiness that he deserves</em>. She looked at his lips and noticed how pink and soft-looking they were. <em>She wants to kiss him.</em></p><p>So that’s what she did.</p><p>Saeran opened his eyes when he felt something warm and soft against his lips. He was shocked when he saw MC <em>kissing him. </em></p><p>
  <em>Ohmygodohmygodohmygod she’s kissing me, whatdoidowhatdoidowhatdoido</em>
</p><p>While he was internally panicking, MC broke out from the kiss and opened her eyes, she saw Saeran looking at her like she grew two heads or something. Now she was nervous, <em>maybe I was too fast? </em></p><p>“Sorry Saeran, was that too fast for you? I’m sorry you just looked so cute with your eyes close while holding my hand, that my lips automatically moved towards yours” MC was full-on blushing now, <em>ugh how can I be so stupid</em>?</p><p>Saeran still shocked from the kiss earlier, got even more shocked by what she said.</p><p>“Y-you t-think I’m cute?” Saeran immediately stood up and paced around while hiding his face.</p><p>
  <em>Shethinksi’mcuteomgomgomg</em>
</p><p>MC realizing that Saeran was embarrassed as she was giggled and also stood up. She tugged the end of Saeran’s polo to make him stop his pacing.</p><p>Saeran stopped and looked at MC, who was looking at the ground and still holding the end of his polo. “Can I do it one more time?” MC quietly asked while moving closer to Saeran.</p><p>Saeran not being able to control himself anymore, closed the gap and roughly kissed her. MC squeaked slightly, but composed herself and returned Saeran’s rough kisses. Realizing that they both want this made MC moan. Saeran who was shocked to hear MC make such lewd noise broke out from the kiss and looked at her with wide eyes. Saeran was glad that he was the one who made MC look like this, with her glistening red lips, with her ruined ponytail and her blushing cheeks. She looks even more beautiful with her state now.</p><p>Saeran wanting to kiss her again, got close to her face, when MC whispered, her breath fanning across his face, “Let’s do it slow this time. I want to feel you properly” Saeran nodded and kissed her but this time gently, taking their time in feeling each other’s lips. Saeran encircles his arms on her waist, while MC encircles her arms around his neck and lightly grabbed his hair, lightly scratching his scalp.</p><p>With the two of them under the moonlight, beside the lake, surrounded by nature and confessing their love for each other, MC temporarily forgot what happened earlier, how Yoosung humiliated her in front of everybody, and how no one in the RFA even defended her from his accusations. How they are willing to throw her away to give her place to the original member of the RFA.</p><p>She temporarily forgot how painful it is to be compared. Because right now, Saeran is with her and he is kissing her. She—they wished this for so long, that all of they can think and feel is <em>youyouyouyou</em>. Their heartbeat beating at the same time and telling the same thing, hoping that it will reach the other.</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for being with me.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>